Hart
|-|First Phase= |-|Broken Hart= |-|Rodriguez Route= |-|Heart (Joy Mutant)= Appearance Hart is a large, muscular man, who towers over almost all of his Lovelies, he wears a black hood with sleeves on it, and has red spiked shoulderpads, a distinctive mask, that as his name suggests, resembles a Heart, more specifically, a broken one, and wears a belt that also has a Heart on it. As a joy mutant, Hart (or Heart as he is known in this form) takes on a grotesque appearance, with a nightmarish visage consisting of his eyes almost bulging out of his head, with his red hair spiked up, and his mouth appears to be torn open as if he is screaming, his body is also contorted into the shape of a Heart, fittingly enough, with his veins visible and one arm larger than the other. Description Hart is the main antagonist, and final boss of Lisa the Hopeful, he is leader of the Lovelies, the biggest and strongest gang in Backwater Olathe, and has plenty of power that comes with the role, both physical and social, and is first seen (depending on what route you are on) having decapitated Rodriguez Creed and placed his head on a pike, or kidnapping Liam "Lanks" McCoy, and disappears after the battle with Craig Fuchs, only to reappear in Area 3, and having The Sports King killed by his minion, Ludd Blaster, and getting Clyde "Cyclops" von Volger burnt alive. Personality Hart's personality is that of a frightening sociopath who holds little to no regard of the emotions and barely even cares for his own subordinates or what they do, and is also fearless, to the point where it's suicidal, as he disregards Beltboy as a mere pest even when he mows down 4 of his lovelies in front of his eyes and is more than capable of killing him. Locations * Travels through most areas, but he isn't fought until Area 4. Notes * He has his own unique battle theme called Broken Heart * When fought on the Rodriguez Route he will have enhanced stats and more moves to compensate for the fact that there are four of you and one of him, also four Lovelies, Wayne King, Barry McDikkin, Buster Cherry, and Eaton Beiver will face you first, then mutate. Strategies * Beltboy Route: The "Medium" of Hart fights, and unique in that if you face him on the joyless ending, the spirits of Liam and Clyde will assist you for the first half of his battle. You should fight cautiously, as Beltboy has low defense, so that means Hart can easily deal massive damage to the Bullet Waster, and rely on his Take Cover (Provides Hide buff) and Radical Pose (Provides Super Cool Status) and wear either the Snazzy Jacket (Cool status along with Super Cool means a high health regeneration along with SP regeneration) or the Biker Jacket (If you have it), during the second half of the Joyless fight, Hart will mutate and perform his Heart Breaker, killing Liam and Clyde and leaving Beltboy all alone, you should watch out for Heart's Back Rub technique, as it's element (Loving) is Beltboy's weakness, and use Beltboy's Finger Gun and Akimbo Fingers as they are his weakness while still using Beltboy's buff moves. * Lanks Route: The "Easy" of Hart fights, just use the move Persevere (Makes Lanks practically Invincible) ever so often and use moves such as Emotional Overload and Triple Fireball (Exclusive moves on the Lanks Route) and you should have this one in the basket. * Clyde Route: The "Hard" of Hart fights, Clyde has a very high defense, but has only an above mediocre offense, making this a very long battle indeed, avoid using the Twin Birds move as it is a waste of TP, and be sure to stock up on plenty of healing items and Lucrative Teas before the fight, even with these benefits, it is still a tedious battle. If you have kept the Fireworks from Area 3, you should use them whenever you need to recover your health as they can inflict the blind status effect, other items you should use are the Diesel Firebombs (as they can deal heavy damage and remove Hart's Protected Status) However, Hart finally mutates after na eternity, he will decrease in difficulty, as you are resistant to his Rip Apart Move (Rough) and his Back Rub move (Loving) 2 elements that Cyclops is resistant to. * Rodriguez Route: The easiest out of all four Hart fights, the only minor difficulties present are if you have a team composed out of Damage focused characters (Beltboy, Clyde, Yogurt, and Reginald (However you can still use the Jerky Pizza and Jerky Pineapple Pizza which are aguably even better than Lanks Rousing Applause) as long as you use AOE attacks as you now have multiple opponents (Eaton Beiver, Barry McDikkin, Wayne King, and Buster Cherry (Akimbo Fingers, Fire Ball 3, Hundred Tackles, Cart Crash 3, and Spinning Sweep) and items, as well as Lank and Reginald's healing moves (Rousing Applause and Jolly Jig) if they are in the party, and even with Hart's enhanced stats and new moves, he is no match for your teamwork. Trivia * Hart is implied to be the father of Beltboy's childhood friend, or at least somebody related who took after him, like his son, due to the fact that both of them have Red Hair and the same sociopathic attitude, as well as them possessing similar quotes such as the father saying "If you wanna get your rocks off, go touch yourself, queerboy." and Hart saying "You're gonna wish you just touched yourself instead of coming after her." They even have similar text scrolling sound effects. * Hart is one of the only Lovelies who's face is shown unmasked, even if mutated. * Hart is the only lovely who has a mask like his, as all the other Lovelies have complete hearts as masks, while Hart's mask depicts a broken heart. * He is the only Lovely who's name isn't a sexual innuendo, instead, his name is a pun on Heart, as evidence by his Joy Mutant's name. * During the second stage of his fight (mutant), samples of whistling from the painful song Joy Boy can be heard in the background music. ** His odd and aloof personality and manner of speaking could be from him taking Joy all the time like some other members of his gang. In fact, the only time he loses his softness and aloofness in mood and speech is when at the beginning of the game during the normal route, when Lanks interrupts him while he's telling his story, he gets mad suddenly ( "OH, ARE YOU FOR FUCKING REAL!?" ). * In the end of the Cyclops Route, when Clyde confronts Hart and the remnants of his gang, Hart tells Clyde that he likes/admires him ("You're an angry little shit." "So manly too.") and suggests that he joins their gang to have a turn at the girl as well. This could be because Hart sees himself in Clyde (uses violence, muscular, obsessed with the girl) and so believes that he would fit in well with his gang and possibly even be a successor to himself. This is also shown when during the Lanks Route, Clyde volunteers himself to be taken because he wants to find the girl just like them, and Hart approves of it. * According to the games creator if Hart and Rando were to get in a fight, Hart would emerge as the victor, due to his superior raw strength and willingness to use Joy, despite Rando being a far more skilled fighter than he (Hart) is. Source. * Also Hart hp 31750 Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Area 1 Category:Area 3 Category:Area 3.5 Category:Area 4 Category:Lovelies Category:Characters Category:Joy Mutants Category:Gang Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Pain Mode